disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagination!
Imagination! (formerly the Journey Into Imagination pavilion) is a pavilion on the western side of Future World, one of two themed areas of Epcot, a theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort. Recently, Kodak withdrew their sponsorship for the Imagination! pavilion. History While the pavilion itself has existed since 1982, it has gone through three significant phases. The original started out as an area in which the 3-D film Magic Journeys was played with a song by the same name by the Sherman Brothers. The Makin' Memories slide presentation, a history of photography, was the pre-show presentation. When Journey Into Imagination opened a year later, the area was dubbed the Journey Into Imagination Pavilion. From 1983 to 1986 it held Journey Into Imagination, the (upstairs) ImageWorks, and Magic Journeys. In 1986, however, Magic Journeys was replaced by Captain EO, a more advanced 3-D film created by George Lucas and starring Michael Jackson as the title character. In 1994, Captain EO was replaced by Honey, I Shrunk the Audience, starring Rick Moranis as Professor Wayne Szalinski and Eric Idle as the Imagination Institute chairman, Dr. Nigel Channing. In 1998, the original Journey Into Imagination went down for a rehab. During this rehab, the upstairs ImageWorks was closed and the building's white and blue painting exterior was replaced with different colors, navy blue being primary. The original glass sign was replaced by one made of wood and metal. The leap frog fountains were reduced in size to accommodate the new gift shop at the exit of the new Journey Into Imagination. The glass pyramids remained intact, although the upstairs ImageWorks was closed, to be replaced by the downstairs ImageWorks. The pavilion was renamed Imagination! in 1999, when the new attraction opened. Fans were upset that Dreamfinder, a popular character from the previous ride, was gone. Furthermore, Figment, another popular character, only made cameo appearances until his short dialogue at the end of the ride. By the end of 2001, Disney closed the ride and modified the attraction, bringing Figment back into a more prominent role, although the Dreamfinder remained absent. In the summer of 2006, the finale of a Kim Possible interactive activity was set up temporarily in the upstairs ImageWorks as a test, themed as Dr. Drakken's base, with a station in World Showcase loaning out "Kimunicators" for interactive activities. Following the death of Michael Jackson on June 25, 2009, Disney officials mulled over the possible return of Captain EO. In February 2010, the film, now retitled Captain EO Tribute, returned to Disneyland. On July 2, 2010, Captain EO returned to the Imagination! pavilion for a limited run, replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. In August 2010, Kodak, who had sponsored the pavilion since it opened, ended its sponsorship after nearly 28 years. Attractions *Journey Into Imagination with Figment *Captain EO *ImageWorks Former Attractions *Magic Journeys *Journey Into Imagination *Honey, I Shrunk the Audience *Journey Into Your Imagination *ImageWorks (old version) Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Epcot pavilions